


run

by Who Shot AR (akerwis)



Series: Warehouse [4]
Category: Cal Leandros - Thurman
Genre: Brothers, Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akerwis/pseuds/Who%20Shot%20AR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>That which doesn't kill me...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	run

"_That which doesn't kill me makes me a badass_, huh, Cyrano?"

"Keep up the quips and we're running ten miles today instead," he said mildly.

"You're shitting me."

"Only one way to find out, little brother."


End file.
